The Fall of Justice
by Agent47Rulz
Summary: A drug raid on the Uchiha family goes bad and ends up with Deidara's partner dead by the mysterious orange masked Uchiha leader. Now with a new partner and nothing more to lose can Deidara exact his revenge against the kingpin of Konohoa City?


The Fall of Justice Chapter 1

Rain trickled softly down onto a beat up black van parked in one of the many alleyways that riddled Konohoa City. Inside two occupies stared intently across the desolate streets into an alleyway perpendicular to theirs.

The one in the driver's seat was a long haired blonde with soft features, and striking blue eyes. The other was another man slightly shorter with ruffled red hair and a blank look on his porcelain face.

Across the street in the alleyway two men with rough features were tirelessly removing freight from a large moving van, one tossing it's occupants to the other who would place it in a cart.

Every once in a while when the cart was full a third man would appear and wheel the cart into the small warehouse that the truck was in front of.

A motion from the blonde caught the red-heads attention and he looked over to see the man in the driver's seat pull out a carton of cigarettes from his pocket and stick one into his mouth before lighting it.

The red-head looked annoyed as he slightly cracked the window to let out the smoke, "You really shouldn't smoke Deidara, that shits gonna kill you one day". The blonde looked over and laughed, "Hey life is fleeting, and beautiful for only an instant so I'm gonna live it up while I can so I can die before I hit old age. What do you want to live forever Sasori?"

Sasori glared at the blonde not liking the mockery in his voice, "I believe life can be almost eternal if you take good care of yourself. So at this rate your gonna die of cancer by the time your thirty" Deidara just smiled, the cigarette clutched firmly between his slightly yellow teeth, "Well theirs a good chance I can die tonight so I'm not worried about when I'm thirty". Deidara was talking about the events that would inevitably unfold tonight, hopefully for the better. At this time they were staking out a warehouse used by the Uchiha family to smuggle drugs into the city.

The Uchiha family was one of the most notorious crime families in the whole Konoha City. They were well known for their violent attacks against law enforcement that had left many officers dead. But they were probably best known for their distribution of their own homemade drug, Sharingan.

Sharingan was a drug that not only relaxed the user but also made their senses very keen almost to the point that in a fight the user could almost know the moves of his opponent even before the opponent did. However even though this potent drug was very popular to the many thugs in the town it also had a very distinct side-effect. Using the drug would permanently turn the user's eyes blood red in color.

This would seem like a very good way to bust users but with every first use of Sharingan the Uchihas would sell the user very cheap contact lenses to throw off police. Also long-term use of the drug would worsen the user's eyesight to the point that they would be legally blind.

Normally a small shipment of Sharingan like this wouldn't be worth the time and confrontation but what made tonight's shipment special was that word on the street was that the leader of the Uchiha family would make a personal appearance to oversee the shipment.

No one knew who the leader of the family was, not even the members of the family itself. The leader had three generals who would help run the family smoothly why he kept to the shadows however one was recently incarcerated after betraying the family so that left only two. Rumor had it was that the generals had never seen his face either although they communicated often.

Deidara took another drag of his cigarette as they continued to survey the men unloading the truck, "So how long do we stake out this place?" "Just until we have some proof that the leader is really here."

It was another forty five minutes before a black sedan pulled into view and parked quietly in the alleyway next to the moving truck. First the driver got out, a young man with scars on the right side of his face and an eyepatch on his left. He walked around and opened the passenger door for another man, this one younger in a expensive black suit with black hair sticking out in the back with a couple of black spikes.

Deidara and Sasori immediately recognized them as the two generals of the Uchiha family, Obito and Sasuke. However what they didn't expect was for them to open one of the back doors to the sedan and have a third person step out.

This one had very long black hair that shined slightly from the streetlights that slightly illuminated the otherwise dark warehouse. He was slightly taller then the other two dressed in a black suit coat with a blood red dress shirt and matching black tie.

However the most bizarre feature to this newcomer was the oval shaped orange mask with one eyehole that he wore. The duo in the van were perplexed, "Who the hell is this guy?" Deidara asked but his question was quickly answered when the two generals bowed slightly to the man in respect, "Bingo looks like we have are leader" Sasori stated in a slightly excited tone before the three men walked into the warehouse.

Reaching into the glove compartment Sasori pulled out a radio, "Unit 24 this is unit 32 be advised the Uchiha leader has entered the building" After a moment of waiting they received a slightly static answer from the walkey, "Roger 32 prepared to move in as soon as we receive conformation from the chief."

The man's voice on the walkey was very deep and serious however in the background could be heard a whisper coming from a slightly sharper voice, "Turn down the fucking volume Kakuzu or their gonna hear us."

Sasori rolled his eyes at the unprofessional, but quickly reached back into the glove compartment and produced a 9mm standered glock. Deidara reached over to the back of the van and produced a 12 gauge shotgun, both checking their ammo and cocking/pumping them.

More static erupted from the walkey before the chief's voice was heard, "Kisame are you ready on the rooftop?" "I'm ready sir" came the reply of a very raspy voice.

Deidara and Sasori leaned over slightly and glanced up at a rooftop parallel to the warehouse to see a man slightly encased in shadow laying on his stomach. What could be made out was a navy blue ski mask and a large and long item wrapped up in rolls and rolls of medical cloth. Behind the cloth concealed a sniper rifle.

Kisame was an expert sniper and although it was doubtful that they would need him it was always good to have support constantly watching your back.

A final voice came through the walkey from the chief okaying them to begin their raid on the Uchiha warehouse. Sasori quickly turned the lights on and off for a fraction of a second, giving a signal that was not noticed by the two men unloading the trucks.

Suddenly two men silently sprinted to the front of the truck and crouched down. Deidara and Sasori themselves quietly opened the van doors and trotted across the street before hiding behind a dumpster located on the opposite side of the men.

With his breath caught in his throat Deidara gave a slight nod to the two officers hiding in front of the truck before all four of them emerged from their locations and sprinted to the men, guns drawn.

Deidara and Sasori quickly grabbed the man placing the crates on the cart and threw him to the ground, Sasori placing his knee on the man's back with his gun aimed at the back of his head, "Stay down and keep quiet" Sasori said loud enough to intimidate the man but quiet enough that the men inside wouldn't hear.

The other two officers grabbed the guy on the back of the truck and pulled him off it. The man gave a slight yell as he made face first contact with the concrete. The one officer with the mask repeated Sasori's motion and soon they had two suspects in custody.

Deidara smiled at the two officers. One was an older man with darker skin, and stitched up scars all over his arms. He wore a mask not just for the raid but was given special permission from the chief because of the severe stitching on his face. He held in his hands an automatic combat shotgun

The other man had slicked back white hair and was currently breaking the dress code by not wearing a top over his kevlar vest. He was currently equipped with an MP-5 and had a pissed off expression, "Why the fuck do they only have 5 men on this raid?" he whined.

Kakuzu groaned heavily, "I already told you Hidan, they have a SWAT team stationed on the side of the perimeter and are just waiting for us to make the first breach. They just want us to observe how many men they have and their positions so that they don't run in blindly."

The two men under Sasori and Kakuzu's knees groaned causing the officers to remember that they had their first to people in custody, "Alright Hidan and Kakuzu you take these men back to your squad car. Deidara and I are going to breach the warehouse."

Kakuzu nodded before hauling off one of the men, but Hidan growled, "Why do those assholes get to have all the fun" he whined while hauling off the other suspect.

Deidara and Sasori sighed before turning around and walked to the door. Sasori aimed his handgun at the door as Deidara gently opened it before both men crept through, silently praying that the man from earlier wouldn't come back out to collect another cart full of Sharingan.

The warehouse was a real rundown shit hole and Deidara made a quick note of that as he stepped in an unidentifiable sticky substance. They made their way to the end of the hall and into the main room of the warehouse.

The warehouse itself was huge but since the shipments of drugs were small the floor was scarcely littered with crates. Hiding behind one of the bigger stacks the duo glanced over to see about five or six men opening the crates up and pulling out thousands of small glass capsules.

Inside each one was a small red rock, the size and color of ruby but a lot duller. Each capsule was placed inside a bunch of waiting suitcase to inevitably transported to dealers. One of the men opened up one of the capsules and tilted it over letting the small rock fall into his waiting hand.

He walked over to a small folding table and placed the rock on it before crushing it with his finger. Then he grabbed a waiting straw and with a quick motion snorted it. The man gave a satisfied cackle as the red in his eyes got a slight shade brighter.

Deidara and Sasori grimaced at the disgusting sight before a sound caught their attention. Looking up they saw a large window on the top of the wall, undoubtedly an office building. The window slide open and the Uchiha general Obito stuck his head out, "Listen up guys the boss is getting impatient, he wants these shipments out by morning so you guys need to hurry up."

With that Obito stuck his head back in the window and closed it. Uniform groans could be heard from the 6 men working on the floor, "Who the fuck does that leader guy think he is.?" "I've never seen him" "I hear he wears a fucking mask."

The sound of two pairs of footsteps came from behind Deidara and Sasori and the pair quickly turned around and aimed their guns at the figures. Hidan quickly put up his hands, "Whoa take it easy, its us." Hidan put up his hands defensively.

Suddenly a plain wooden door located behind the officers opened and out walked Sasuke. Upon seeing the four officers hidden behind a crate his face gave a look of shock before turning into anger as he produced a revolver.

Hidan and Kakuzu still had their backs turned and it was to late that Sasori yelled "Get down!" before Hidan took a bullet in the back causing the 6 men on the warehouse floor to jump.

Hidan yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground while the men realized what was going on and all pulled out their revolvers, firing at the crates that hid the officers.

Kakuzu instantly knelt behind the crates as Deidara and Sasori fired shots at Sasuke who quickly receded behind the door. Kakuzu began to aid Hidan while once in a while taking a few shots at the men.

Hidan looked up at Deidara and Sasori, "We're fine! Go after Sasuke!" he yelled while getting to his knees and firing sporadically at the onslaught of men.

Deidara and Sasori nodded as they sprinted to the door while dodging enemy fire. They realized the door led to a spiraling stairwell and they could hear the echo of Sasuke's footsteps as he headed up to the office.

Before pursuing Sasori pulled out his radio, "This is unit 32 the plan has been compromised, we have an officer down and unit 24 is taking heavy fire! We are currently in pursuit of suspect Sasuke Uchiha and request SWAT support at this time!"

"Roger" came the reply of a female voice, the SWAT team leader. Deidara and Sasori could hear the windows of the warehouse smashing in as the SWAT made entry while the pair made their way up the stairwell.

Halfway up the stairwell they heard Sasuke's footsteps stop as he reached the office but were replaced by two new sets that were heading down. Deidara and Sasori aimed their weapons and fired as two Uchiha's came into view.

Stepping over the men's corpses they finally reached the top and kicked in the office door. Expecting a bullet onslaught they were surprised to see that the office was pitch black and quiet except from the gunfire coming from the warehouse floor.

While Deidara aimed his shotgun at the darkness Sasori glanced out the window to view the warehouse floor. The combined forces of unit 24 and SWAT were already able to kill four of the six men, but it seemed that the two remaining men had produced assault rifles and were able to keep the teams pinned for the time being.

Sasori turned his attention back to the darkness as they pursued further down the long office that had many sub-offices for the many managers of the warehouse back when it was in commission. Suddenly static came from Sasori's radio and he quickly switched it over to his earpiece to avoid detection. The voice of the chief came on, "Unit 32 do not pursue the targets its too dangerous. Wait for SWAT to clear out warehouse and acquire their assistance."

Sasori growled as they saw a slightly open door in the distance and he whispered into the earpiece, "If we wait that long then the Uchiha leader will get away" he muttered before removing the earpiece to avoid hearing the yells from the leader.

As they neared the door they heard an engine rumbling. Creeping over they creaked the door open more and realized that it was emergency exit door. Looking down they saw a fire escape ladder and at the bottom a big black van.

Sasuke and Obito were currently loading suitcases full of Sharingan into the back of the van while two other men stood guard. However what perplexed the two was the absence of an important figure, "Where the hell did the leader go?" Deidara asked.

"I take it you mean me" cooed a deep icy voice from behind the two. Before Deidara could turn around he felt the sharp pain of a stiletto blade pierce his lower back. He cried out in pain as he instantly fell to the ground.

Sasori whipped around and fired several shots at the masked figure who quickly receded into the shadows of the office. Sasori groaned uneasy as he took a few steps into the lurking darkness of the room before a swift kick dislodged the gun from his hand and an even swifter punch sent him to the ground in a daze.

Deidara tried to hold onto consciousness while clutching the wound in his back. Suddenly a switch was flipped and a single dangling light bulb brought forth a little light to the room illuminating a very eerie looking orange mask.

Deidara tried to hold back his fear as the masked man walked up them, "Well supercops seemed you should have listened to your chief." Sasori's eyes widened, "H-how" but was cut off as he received the answer.

In the masked man's hands was a radio very similar looking to the one Sasori had, "I happen to have my own police radio. All I needed to do was hack into your special frequency you use when working undercover and the rest was cake. I knew you were coming all along, but I didn't tell my men, no that would spoil the fun."

Sasori growled as he stammered to his feet before being socked in the jaw by the Uchiha leader and falling to the floor once again. Deidara tried to stand but the pain was too great, but he was soon encased in fear as the man walked over to Sasori's gun and picked it up.

Walking over to Sasori he placed the barrel against the man's head while Sasori's breathing stuttered from fear, "See ya later supercop" the masked leader chuckled before pulling the trigger.

"No!" screamed Deidara as the bullet screamed through Sasori's brain causing the red-head's head to be a lot redder. Sasori fell down next to Deidara a blank look of terror on his face. Tears welled up in Deidara's eyes as a small puddle of blood started to form on the floor. His best friend and partner was dead.

Suddenly feeling the cold metal of the gun on the back of his head, Deidara slowly glanced up. He could almost feel the smile from behind that mask as he chuckled slightly. At least he would get to join Sasori wherever he was.

Closing his eyes tightly Deidara prepared for the split-second of pain before hearing a click. Opening them slightly he looked up to see the chamber of the gun all the way back with the barrel sticking out. The gun was out of bullets.

The Uchiha leader looked at the gun for a second and then at Deidara, "Hmn, lucky boy" he muttered before dropping the gun and casually walking out the fire exit, down the ladder, and into the waiting van.

Deidara layed their in shock, before everything that happened sunk in. He crawled over to the dead body of his best friend and layed his head on the man's chest and loudly sobbed into it.

SWAT arrived in the office a few minutes later to discover the scene of Deidara crying over Sasori's body. The SWAT leader took off her helmet allowing her shoulder length blue hair to fall down as she stared sympathetically at the blonde, and slowly moved towards him.

Deidara didn't hear Konan's voice whisper words of condolences in his ear, he didn't hear the tires of the van speeding away or Hidan's cursing from the stairwell. All he could hear was the sound of the man that killed his partner. He would have his revenge, he would personally hunt down and murder this Uchiha leader and every Uchiha that got in his way.

Author's Notes: Plz Read and Review.


End file.
